Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to toilets. In particular, the present disclosure relates to automatically raising a toilet seat to a raised position upon the toilet being flushed and lowering the toilet seat in a controlled manner thereafter.
Description of the Related Art
The top of a toilet seat is often soiled because male patrons stand while urinating with the seat in the lowered position resulting in unintended spray or splash of bodily fluids and toilet water on the toilet seat. A subsequent patron who needs to use the seat for sitting is faced with the distasteful choice of sitting on a soiled seat or the task of wiping the seat by hand or placing a paper cover on the seat before sitting to avoid contact with the fluids. To help avoid the unhealthy and unpleasant experience of a soiled toilet seat, some current implementations have taught the use of relatively complicated and expensive means of returning and maintaining the toilet seat in the raised position after being manually lowered by a patron and/or the ineffectual use of other devices requiring user action or a thin paper cover on the seat, which oftentimes doesn't provide an adequate barrier from the fluids. These are not satisfactorily practical solutions because each is overly complicated, expensive, ineffectual, and/or requires user courtesy and action—all factors contributing to such devices not being used or not being used consistently or properly.